Zed McKnight
Zed McKnight (ゼッドマクナイトZeddo Makunaito) He is an S-Class Mage known for his usage and knowledge of Fire-based Magic, who travels the world for learning about magic and to become stronger. He well knowed throughout the magic world for his moniker Mystic Raven. He was once a member of the famous Blue Pegasus Guild, but years ago he left it and to start a new life. 'Appearance' Zed has dark azure hair. The length isn't exactly long but not exactly short, just inbetween. A peice of his bangs falls past his eyes, grazing along the tip of his nose. Zed's hair is styled slightly messily. Zed's eyes are colored an outstanding red hue. Zed looks rather youthful, appearing to be only around 18 years old. While infact his age surpasses that by far. Zed stands at 188cm, he is slim but is well muscled, he can easily break bones. Zed's attire is all pure black, consisting of a blue-tinted black t-shirt that is tight against his skin and arms. The shirt comes up his neck. He wears two crosses around his neck, each cross colored in a bronzed/silver-like color. One cross is rather smaller then the other and the chain its attached to is shorter so it rests right above the other necklace. These crosses are a memorial symbol of his parents. Over top of his shirt is a jacket, black in color as well. On the sleeves of the jacket are small little patterns that wrap around the fabric. This jacket is left open and flows down to around his ankles. Wearing gloves that almost come to his elbows Zed wears three bracelets, two which have diamond spikes pretruding from them. The same metallic branze/silver-like colored material is on his thich belt that rests overtop of his pants, which are also black and sleek, bearing the same patterns on part of them like his jacket. Zed arms himself with a Nodachi. 'Personality' Zed has a laidback and caring nature. When he speaks, it is with a certain profound knowledge, as if he knows more then he lets on. He also always speaks with a slight smile and a slight sparkle in his eyes, evidence of both his good attitude and humor. His jokes, however, can be cliché and sexual at times, adding a certain clownish aura to his persona. During fights, Zed grows completely serious, since from an early age he was taught to respect the battle and to respect his opponent. However, if the opponent crosses the line (like harming his guild members), Zed will turn the respect to absolute hatred, fighting with anger to disintegrate the evil before him. The fury that is unleashed is one of cold anger, in that he does not yell angrily, but just shuts his mouth and let's his fists and magic do the talking. Around others, Zed is a social butterfly, trying to become friends with every person he meets. He always sports a smile wherever he goes. It's his way of being friendly to people. He also loves to flirt with women. 'History' It was spring of x808. A day of celebration it was as another baby was born into the world. The parents of the joy were overjoyed as the bright gaze of the sun gave its benevolence to the baby. The parents then decided to name the baby boy Zed .Many wizards visited the baby boy in the hospital giving him many gifts and encouraging their parents to let the boy join the guild when he was ready. His parents smiled and as each and every one of the parents’ comrades said the same time. They were from Blue Pegasus and the boy was destined to follow their way of life. Soon the baby boy turned 7 and like any healthy young boy, he played around the town with other kids but his parents was always out of town to gain enough jewels to support his lifestyle and standard education. Without much of his parents’ warmth and affection, he became quite timid and shy at first but thanks to most of the guild’s care, they managed to change his personality into a very cool, calm and friendly person. Furthermore, the master of Blue Pegasus Although this was the case, being bullied by other kids using items but at times with magic filled his childhood with much hatred towards magic. One day, as a travelling mage passed by and saw Zed being bullied, the man basically turned back time and made a fool out of the bullies. Dumbfounded, Zed begged the mage on his knees to teach him magic. The wizard agreed on one condition, which was that Zed will use it for good. It took Zed only a year to fully master the magic but it was an incredible pace even to his master. Amazingly, the master left without a word then and left a letter for Zed. Zed read the letter and continued his training as usual as he never believed he was better than anyone. Soon he was 15 and gained a chance to join the S-Rank promotion test. His parents were so happy that they made him a cake on the night before the test began to ensure his victory on becoming S-rank that his parents always failed to get. As he set out for the S-Rank promotion test on an forest that was owned by Blue Pegasus, his parents gave him some last few words of encouragement. That was the last he heard of them, their voice, their warmth, gone forever. During the S-Rank promotion test, he had to face off against 5 others who were candidates for it. Although it wasn’t that much of a problem but Zed found it best to win everything to gain his place in the guild. All of them were given three tests. First, finding the Blue Pegasus symbol within the forest, second find Christina hidden above the clouds and finally, an all out contained battle with everyone that was within Christina at that time. Zed took some time finding out where was the Blue Pegasus symbol at first with the given clue from the guildmaster and this made him fall behind at first but then he caught up during the search for Christina. Zed having the sword magic, “'Starkiller'”, enabled him to play around the position of the airship easily, by forcing it to change positions, preventing anyone from reaching it before him. This actually proved himself to be quite worthy of the rank as commented by one of the current S-Ranks overlooking the test but this trick wouldn’t last for long and finally there were only three left on Christina by the time the second test ended, Zed and two others. During the final test, it was too easy in Zed’s words. He basically waited for the other two to expel all their magical power at each other while Zed only took the defensive position whereby it gave him an enormous advantage as defending is less taxing than attacking. Over time, his opponents grew tired and exhausted. With that knowledge, he crushed all the rest using his blade in record time and also with grace. The guildmaster who was the chief proctor announced Zed as the winner and new S-Rank wizard of Blue Pegasus. The candidates all clapped as well as the current S-Rank wizards there. Once he has returned with the others, there was no celebration, only a gloomy sadness spurred around the guild. Zed insisted to know why but none told him until his guildmaster sat down with him in the park. Zed, shocked by the predicament, cried day and night for one week and always visited his parents‘grave as to Zed, everything ended. His guildmaster couldn’t bare to see the sight of Zed and showed him his parents will. The will states that Zed will inherit all of what his parents have but a letter that was within the will that build back up his pillar of strength. He will never forget what his parents wrote there. “Move On, Live life, Be Significant.” A year has passed since that faithful day that his parents passed on, Zed then on decided he should leave the guild for a better calling. The old guildmaster accepted his decision and gave him a warm farewell party. Zed also gave most of the Jewels he inherited from his parents to the guild as a donation as well as a token of gratitude. Before leaving Clover for Era, he went to his parents grave one last time and swore to them that he will remember and uphold what their last wish were. With that, he has cut all ties to his past life and went on to start anew. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male